Fate of Two Worlds: Earth and Auqitar
by PokemonDino Thunder Fan
Summary: DTMMAR. Trent is good at the start he help out but keeps idenifty secret. Him and Kira get ambushed and more than one secret is revealed. Pairings are KiraTrent EthanCassidy TommyDelphine BillyHayley plus others. Aquatarian Rangers will appear later(chap3


Info that I put in: Hayley is the Crimson Stega Ranger, in ranger form is like Tommy's but had a stega-like helmet with red visor and skirt like Kira's, her weapon is the Stega Whip, a stega head with a handle, the mouth of it holds a long, strong crimson rope. Her zord can join with the Dragozord and form a Megazord: the Dino Stegazord.  
  
Cassidy the Pink Raptor Ranger, her ranger form is exactly like Kira but is pink had a more raptor-like helmet with black visor. Her zord is a pink raptor that can become a blaster that the Dino Stegazord or Thundersaurus Megazord can hold and fire. It a pink and bigger version of the raptor riders. Her weapon is the Raptor Spear, a long pink stick with an arrowhead looking like a raptor. She is also Ethan's girlfriend, (watch the Ep. 'A Star is Torn' they had seemed a bit buddy buddy in that way at the end of the Ep. To me at least)  
  
Devin is the Green Para Ranger and he has the Parazord and it become a arm and do the final cut move, Devin's ranger is like Conner and Ethan but is green he has a more parasuar-like helmet with black visor, his weapon is the Green Para Ax, like the Titanium Ax from Light-Speed Rescue but is green and is more dinosaur like  
  
Aphla 5 the little reboot from the first season is back helping Tommy and manages Dino Ops. When Tommy and Hayley are needed in the felid or not there.  
  
Elsa Mercer: I changing Elsa in this fic to be a nice person not part of Mesogog's army. She is principle of Reefside high and is the mother of Trent, she knows he is the white Ranger and while not happy with him fighting Mesogog, She supports him with his ranger duties anyway she can. She is married to the (supposedly) later Anton Mercer (I personally Elsa in the series is Trent's real mother after that cave-in mesogog fixed her up like he did Zeltrax)  
  
The Aquamarine Dimetro Ranger, and Purple Cephala Ranger will be two girls at the Reefside High and will probably get their gems in chapter...that would ruin the surprise. The Orange Ankylo Ranger will be a ranger from the past (but not Kimberly or Kat)  
  
(The Dino Gem powers are as follow Conner - super speed, Ethan- skin become hard as armor, Kira - hyper sonic scream Trent - shoot static electric (like static the superhero) Dr. Tommy Oliver – invisibly, Cassidy - can became phased, Devin - super strength)  
  
Disclaimer: Power Ranger is not mine; I am not making money off this. It is purely Fun  
  
Summary: I watch the Ep. Golden Boy and it gave me an idea. What if Trent had became the White Ranger just after the other rangers by finding the gem in a old lab of his Dad's but it is not corrupted or evil and he kept his identify from the other rangers. Trent Mercer was heading home. Also him and Kira are good friends for a few years now and both wish it were more. They have trained together in marital arts and with Trent a bit better than her as well as school stuff together and music. Zeltrax came after Trent instead of Tommy, and Kira is with him and found out a secret about each other. Anton mercer is his real father but is dead...or is he. Elsa (who is the principle, a kind one) is his mother, they are not evil, Mesagog was created but mercer didn't drink the thing that made Mesagog, but someone did... this is set after: Missing Bone (each Dinozord will have it own ranger in my story plus I changing their morphing calls each ranger wil say their colour then Dino Thunder Power Up)  
  
Chap one: Secrets Revealed  
  
Trent who was dressed in black jeans, a white tee shirt and long sleeve cover shirt was with his best friend Kira ford, was in her rocker pig-tails wearing a yellow tee with a yellow long selves cover shirt and blue jeans. They have been good friends for a long whole. They have grown very close but they each had two secrets they hide. One is she was the Yellow Ranger and he the White Ranger. And two is they are in love with each other.  
  
They were walking home from school they were talking about how he should song with Kira.  
  
Trent laughed and said "Kira no I know I have an ok voice but I don't like crowds" Kira looked at him with a look that said 'come on'  
  
Kira said with disbelief "An ok voice you? You sound great and a keyboard player please at least slept on it please." she looked at him with a smile and her beautiful green (?) eyes, Trent rolled eyes and gave in "ok Kira I sing with you but only on Hayley's deal" Kira hugged him and said as Trent blushed a bit, "Deal". She let go  
  
Trent asked "What you doing now." Kira shrugged "probably going to hayley's you too" Trent nodded "Yep but I will have to leave a little early mom wants me home for some reason."  
  
Kira asked as the keep walking"You know any reason idea why."  
  
A green portal interrupted them and zeltrax appeared, Trent as he get in front of Kira growled "Zeltrax! What do you want?" Kira looked at Trent confused, he knew Zeltrax? How?  
  
Zeltrax laughed as he drew his turquoise blade "Well two rangers for the price of one? I come to destroy the White Ranger and also got rid of the Yellow Ranger. This is too good."  
  
Kira and Trent looked at each other in shock and said at the same time "You're the White/Yellow ranger?" Zeltrax looked impatient "stop the chat- chit and morph I want to finish you in you're ranger forms."  
  
Trent looked at Kira "We change talk about this later lets got no mouth, it's morphin' time" he said as he and Kira said as they brought these Dino Gem Bracelets to their chests. They flashed them into the Ptera and Drago morpher and they shouted "White/Yellow Dino Thunder! Power Up." They activated their morpher and in flash of yellow and white lights, they morphed in the White Drago Ranger and Yellow Ptrea Ranger.  
  
Trent and Kira took out their main weapon yelled "Drago Sword" he pull the white saber out of no where and kira did the same with her dagger weapons "Ptera Grips'.  
  
Trent whispered, "Remember how to win our last training session use it I charge him but with your grips ok first. Then I come in behind you"  
  
Kira nodded "Yeah ok and be careful please?" Trent looked at her with his red visor "Promise Kira ok now."  
  
Trent rushed forward with the Drago Sword and locked it with Zeltrax's and said "Hey no mouth it been a while" Zeltrax growl, "I will destroy you! " Trent kicked Zeltrax as Kira jumped up on his shoulder and jumped higher with her Ptera Grips glowing yellow she came down and she slashed him hard, twice, with the glowing weapon as she yelled "Ptera slash". A second came in with it Sword glowing too but white and slash it to yelling "Drago slam"  
  
Zeltrax was sent about a good 50 ft from the three blows "Ahh...ouch I shouldn't have let them morph! Another day rangers" he got suck up by an invisaportol, Trent and Kira both let out a breath of relief.  
  
Trent looked at Kira and said together "White/Yellow Ranger! power down." they powered down to their human forms.  
  
Kira looked at Trent with a look that said 'time to tell'.  
  
Kira walked over to Trent "I didn't tell you because I was swore to secretly like the other ranger what you're reason Trent" she looked up with tear in her eyes.  
  
Trent sighed out deeply as he ran a hand though his hair "Kira it's...no excuses I was Mesogog will use my strong feelings for..." he trailed of blushing. This perk Kira's interest  
  
Kira hoping it was what thought "for who Trent" hoping it was her. She was thinking 'please be me please be me.'  
  
Trent decided to just get it out "...You against me, that he capture you or hurt you I couldn't live with myself if you were harmed." Kira, very happy Trent felt the same way she did, blushed about what she was about to do, thinking 'YES! I going to do it.'  
  
Kira grabbed his tee shirt and pulled him to her eye level and kissed him passitoely right there, she then wrapped her arms around his neck, Trent was shock that his best friend and crush did this but he had and he put hand on her waist, return with evenly they stayed like that until they came up for air.  
  
The breathless White Ranger and Yellow Ranger looked at each, the breathless Trent said "whoa I could get use to that w" the flushed Kira smiled as she touched her lips "wow me too so we together." Trent smirked "you're stuck with me gorgeous " Kira laughed at this nickname.  
  
Kira asked "you going to join the team or still be the lone white ranger I respect your decision" Trent smile fell "I...don't know maybe give me time to think will ya I give an answer soon."  
  
Kira smiled as she put her hand under her chin"ok but can I tell the other rangers."  
  
Trent smiled "let them figure it out I give." Kira rolled her eyes  
  
As she toke off his bag and pull of a piece of tech it look "o.k. But let me put a comm. in your morpher so me and the other to get a hold of you, I can talk to you anytime."  
  
Trent nodded, he flashed his bracelet into his morpher and Kira installed the comm. (Oliver gave a spare comm. to each ranger just in case they found out who the white ranger)  
  
Trent looked over his new improved morpher "nice" he changed it back to his bracelet, it same looked the same  
  
Trent asked "Hey you still want to go to Hayley's, you can tell about the other rangers" Kira smiled as she toke his hand "Sorry baby but if I can't the others about you I won't tell you about the others it's only fair", Trent eyed her playfully  
  
Trent sighed and said "ok fair you can tell them". They new couple went on there way to their hang out as Kira want to tell who the other ranger were. Trent toke her about a weapon that could turn the war against Mesogog to their favor  
  
- - - - At Hayley the other five Ranger were doing their things  
  
Hayley's, who was wearing a crimson button up shirt and black casual pants and hair in a ponytail, was sitting behind, their were not busy today, it was only the other ranger, so Hayley had some time to relax it was just the rangers today.  
  
Cassidy, dressed in a pink tee shirt and navy jeans with hair in pig-tails and Devin, dressed in a green tee shirt and a flannel green cover shirt with black jeans. They were doing math homework, some calculus stuff, (AN: Cassidy isn't nice a shallow valley girl she is nice and a decent fighter in this fic and as is Devin, he is more confident but quiet)  
  
Ethan, in black shirt with blue cover shirt and blue jeans with one of his hat on his head, was playing wizard wood trying to be fairly as possible as he could.  
  
Conner watched with mild interest, wearing a white tee shirt, red short selves button up shirt (open) and with blue jeans.  
  
Ethan "come a little farther dude come on" it player who trying to outrun evil fairies. Conner watched "I can't see why you like it but whatever" he still watched.  
  
Dr. Oliver, wearing black tee shirt and casual pants, was looking over some ranger stuff, in a corner of the café. He was trying to find a way to free the shield of triumph. "Maybe if I asked him he may be a be very secretive but a good guy" he said to himself. The other thing he was working on were plans for a dino gem detector for finding any more dino gems.  
  
Kira and Trent came in, it was Hot outside that day and take over their cover shirt and wrapped them around there waists, they just had tee shirt on, their dino bracelets in plain sight, but only the ranger and Hayley knew what they meant and since the rangers were going to find out who is was anyway,  
  
Trent and Kira watch over to the and sat at the join Hayley, the crimson ranger, who looked beat. Trent asked, "Hayley are you ok, I can work if you want me too " Hayley smiled but nodded no "It's your day off enjoy it but thanks" Kira glanced at Trent.  
  
Kira smiled and thinking 'always thinking of others, maybe that the reason I fell in love with him. Also he dead sexy' noticed Hayley looking at her funny and said "mmm...Hayley can I have a cheery smoothie."  
  
Hayley eyed Kira "sure be a sec" Hayley went to make it as glance at Trent, he had his arm (the one with the dino bracelet) under his chin and looked, he turned his head to talk to Kira. She saw a sliver bracelet like hers and the other rangers but this had with a white dino gem? She was shock and without thinking, she shouted, "Trent you're the White Ranger" the rangers dropped everything they were doing and looked at her and Trent in shock. Very lucky that it was only the other rangers there.  
  
Trent realized that his dino gem bracelet was not cover and slapped his hand to his head saying, "Damn it" Kira looked a bit uncomfortable at they moment  
  
Kira and Trent looked at each other for a second  
  
Kira sigh and said "Trent you forget to cover your dino bracelet oh well" she turns to Hayley "Hayley lock the door Trent has some stuff to tell us "Hayley didn't question she went over and locked the door and put up the closed.  
  
Tommy came over and asked "Trent how come didn't you..." Trent stopped him and said sternly "Not yet let me talk first deal" Tommy nodded and went over to a couch and folded his arm and said, "Deal now if you would."  
  
Trent, smiled as he held out his hand to Kira and she toke it without hesitation, intertwining their fingers, they sat down on the sofa next to Cassidy and Ethan.  
  
Cassidy smirking mouthed to Kira 'you two together?' Kira blushed and nodded quickly, Hayley saw this and smiled.  
  
Tommy and the other male rangers didn't see this; they were too interested in Trent at the moment. Trent asked himself "Where to begin?"  
  
Devin suggested "Uh- the beginning like how you got the dino gem dude then why you kept it from us." everyone stared at him for a second then turned back to Trent, Devin was really match the quiet one,  
  
Ethan agreed "Yeah first why you kept it a secret" Trent and Kira blushed the color of Hayley hair, this didn't go unnoticed by the ranger, Trent decided to get it over with.  
  
Trent coughed then said "I felt if Mesogog knew who I was, which I know now he does, he would use my feelings for a certain girl against let hurting her or something like that to get to me ok next question." Trent tried to rush this along but Conner asked the question he hoped not be asked.  
  
Conner, earning his rep a jock and not catching Trent and Kira holding hands "Feelings? For who?" Trent looked at Conner with a look saying 'are you serious?' as Kira said pulling his arm, the one he was hand holding her hand with around her shoulders  
  
Kira growled "Me! You moron! We were attacked while walking help from school by Zeltrax he said and I quote 'well two rangers for the price of one? I come to destroy the white ranger and also got rid of the yellow ranger this is too good' he was trying to protect me from Mesogog, he didn't know I was a ranger."  
  
The other ranger fell silent he was keeping everything a secret to protect his crush now girlfriend and mom, Ethan were thinking 'I would have done that for Cass' that is until Cassidy  
  
Cassidy cooed "awww how romantic, the yellow damsel and her white knight" Kira blushed and silently swore to get Cassidy later  
  
Trent went on "Will to go on, I found the Dino Gem in my father's old lab under my house, Dr. Oliver I you should remember him Anton Mercer. It was in the sliver bracelet and it wrapped around my wrist. He did make it off that island but his injuries were too intense he...died" frowning at the memory  
  
Tommy closed his eyes and dropped his head "Poor Anton he deserved that faith he was a brilliant and kind man, what about your mother who is she anyway" started to feel better Trent stifled a laugh and said "she' your boss, come on Principle Elsa Mercer, you don't think we were related" Tommy's head shot up and asked "Really?"  
  
Ethan laughed "I knew it I knew you two looked a like", Kira smiled she remember when she meet her outside of school at Trent's house, she found that in school Mrs. Mercer is and the out of school Mrs. Mercer was very different.  
  
They get it back on track Conner asked "Well are you join the ranger team right?"  
  
Trent looked down "I...don't know Kira asked me the thing I may conuite being as they call me the lone White Ranger" the other ranger shock at this  
  
Conner "but Trent you..." Kira glared at him "I want him to join the team too but it's decision and if he decided not too, we should respect it Conner"  
  
Devin Spoke up not to be ignored and with fire in his eye"Trent what happen if you're attacked, we don't there and the ugly dude is too strong for you and destroys you. We lost a good friend and ranger. Your mom lost her husband does you want her to lost her son too. Plus Kira loses her boyfriend; as well Mesogog would get the White Dino Gem! Think about the long-term dude; think about us, your friends, do you think we want you destroyed would Kira? or your mother? Together we a force not to be conquered be evil, if you didn't join us you might as well join give your gem to Meso-freak" Cassidy, who felt like a sister to Devin and knew him best, as well as the others were surprised and was a little shock at Devin. Devin was usually not this emotional about anything.  
  
Trent face turn too deep mix of confused and fear, he didn't think of it like that and looked a Devin "I didn't think of it like that Dev."  
  
Kira had a fear look on her face, she never thought of losing Trent that way "Me too."  
  
Trent decided, he was joining smiled "Dev thanks. Ok I going to miss the lone ranger days a bit f you have me I want to join"  
  
Conner said "Welcome to the team how about team intro like color zord, and dino gem power, me I'm the Red Ranger and command the Tyrannozord. My power is super speed" he get up ran over to the bar and can back with a drink in less than two seconds.  
  
Ethan "Yo I'm the Blue Ranger and the awesome Tricerazord is mine and my gem power is my skin becomes armor-like and acts like a shield, that mean nothing can hurt the E-man". It made his skin hard and it shined. Cassidy rolled her eye her boyfriend's bragging.  
  
Tommy went next "I am the Black Ranger, leader of the team and I control the Brachiozord and my gem power is invisibly" He turned invisible for a second then visible again.  
  
Cassidy said, "yeah will I'm the Pink Ranger and the zord I control is the vicious and fast Raptorzord and my gem power is I can become phased, things or beings like tyrannodrones can go through me." She phased and Ethan waved it hand thought her stomach.  
  
Devin went next" I'm the Green Ranger and my cool zord is the Parazord my gem power is Super strength, I could lift my zord over my head but I just lift this." he said. He got up and pick up one of the video games and put it back down. He sits back down beside Conner.  
  
Hayley said" I am the Crimson Ranger and my zord is the Stegazord. My dino gem power is I can shoot fire, balls of it or jets from my hand, plus I the second in command." She creates a ball of fire then makes it disappear.  
  
Kira smiled and "as you know I'm the Yellow Ranger and I hit the skies with the Ptreazord . My gem power is a hypersonic scream" She screamed a mini scream, hurting everyone ears and knock over a glass on one of the tables. She said "sorry."  
  
Trent finished "finally I'm the White Ranger, I control the majestic and powerful Dragozord and my gem power is shooting bolts or balls of lighting from the hand" in his free hand, he forms a baseball size ball of white lighting. Kira looked with interest as Trent said "I can make hurt or not touch it if you want."  
  
Kira ran her free round it and giggled, "it tinkles". The other rangers were a little surprised to see the tough girl Kira giggled.  
  
Trent's morpher beeped a different tone their the ranger call. A female voice stated "Trent it's mom"  
  
Trent said as he answered "Maybe she found it...Trent here" Tommy looked for the fourth time in that hour surprised his mother knew he was the White Ranger and was seemly ok with it.  
  
What did Elsa find out next time? A Dino Gem, the thing that created Mesogog? or info about a weapon?  
  
Good? Bad? Tell what you think but I only accept advice not flames. First Dino Thunder Fic so be gentle 


End file.
